With the recent advances in recording technology and broadcasting technology, the quality of broadcast content has improved. In particular, such advances have allowed an audio signal to include rich deep bass components. In contrast, in a television (TV) serving as a receiver of such an audio signal, resonance of the housing (so-called chattering) is likely to be caused by the deep bass components, as a result of design-oriented housing such as thinner or flat housing, and demands for cost reduction.
In order to solve such a problem, a technique has been developed for removing the frequency components which cause the chattering of the housing from an input audio signal (for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
In the technique disclosed in PTL 1, when the frequency components which cause the chattering of the housing of a signal processing device are high, the level of attenuation performed by the band-stop filter is increased, whereas when the frequency components which cause the chattering of the housing are low, the level of attenuation performed by the band-stop filter is reduced. With this, the resonance of the housing caused by an input audio signal is reduced to prevent the sound of the input audio signal being impaired.